This disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for supporting and converting a signal from one network to another. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for provisioning and registering traditional, e.g. non-Internet protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) compatible, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) mobile telephones for a basestation on the IMS network.
While the disclosure is particularly directed towards telecommunication architecture and thus will be described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the disclosure may have usefulness in other fields and applications. For example, this disclosure may be used in a variety of data transfer systems in order to support provisioning and authentication of mobile networks onto IMS core networks. This technology will allow service providers to invest their energy in future IMS technology.
By way of background, CDMA mobiles are in use all over the world. Many people use these handsets in order to transfer voice and/or data through a well established radio network. Currently, there are many methods for provisioning, authenticating and registering CDMA mobiles onto the CDMA radio network.
The IMS/Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) based network is an internet based network that supports many other types of handsets. These handsets use Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and other methods to transfer data and voice in real time applications across the Internet Protocol (IP) network. Although the IMS network architecture is less commonly used in order to transfer voice at this time, it is gaining popularity over many other alternatives for future, or next generation, fixed and wireless networks.
Currently in the industry, there is no effective way to carry a signal intended for a traditional ANSI-41/CDMA network on an IMS network. The current systems in place only allow IP signals to be covered along the IP network. There is a need in the industry to allow IMS network coverage and capacity to be extended to signals originally intended to be transferred over other networks. There is further a need for the mobile stations carrying these signals to be provisioned, authenticated and registered on the IMS core network. There is also a need for an architecture that will allow this provisioning, authentication and registration to take place without requiring changes to the mobile station's interworkings. Furthermore, there is a need in the industry to supply data network to allow for IP awareness to take place on a mobile station originally intended for the CDMA network.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved system and method that resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.